mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Orbis Terrarum Map Game
The game takes place in 476 right after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, and with the rise of the Germanic kingdoms in the remains of the Roman Empire. 'Basic Rules' *You can freely choose your country, and choose how it's going to be, of course, without leading this too far from the plausible. *You can't get ahead the time (Feudalism, the discovery of America, Industrial Revolution, Liberalism, etc). *You must be realistic with the resources on your nations (no gold in Anatolia for the Byzantines). *Give some importance to the history inside each nation. *When you are conquering land outside the known world for that era you are colonizing and each colony means slower expansion rate. *game will be archived every 15 years/turns *'Rules' 'Mods' 10 mods please #'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' #'Inferal (talk) 02:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC)' 'General Map' News Feed Happy new year, people Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Europe' Northern Europe *Aileach -- *Connaught -- *Thumond -- *Munster -- *Laigin -- *Oriel -- *Ulaid -- *Dyfed -- *Ceredigion -- *Gwynedd -- Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Kent -- (Essex Vassal) --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Middlesex (Regia) -- *Essex (London) -- --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Dumnonia -- *Dál Riata --Inferal (talk) 13:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Southern Europe *Suevic Kingdom of Lusitania -- *Silingi Kingdom of Emerita-UglyTurtle *Visigoths Kingdom of Aquitaine -- *Ostrogoths -- *Basques -- Western Europe *Armorican-- *Soissons -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Burgundians -- *Salian Franks -- *Ripuarian Franks -- *Frisians (In union with the Saxons) -- *Alamannia -- *Turingia -- *Saxons(In union with the Frisians) -- jontiben Eastern Europe *Gepid kingdom of Dacia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Dalmatian Empire (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *East Roman Empire -- Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Africa' Maghreb Africa *Mauretania -- Bfoxius (talk) *Vandals --XX (talk) 21:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Subsaharan Africa *Ghana -- Eastern Africa *Axum -- *Nobatia -- *Makuria -- *Alodia -- Septentrional Africa 'Asia' Middle East *Iberia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Armenia *Sassanid Empire -- *Eastern Persia:(Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) Arabian Penninsula *Himyarite Kingdom -- *Oman -- *Ghazanids -- *Yamamma -- Siberia *Ozburg Turks Central Asian *Kazakh Khanate *Hephtalite Khanate *Tuyuhun Southern Asia *Gupta -- *Abhira -- *Rastrakutas -- *Kadambas -- *Kalabhras -- *Gangas -- *Moriyas -- *Pallavas -- *Indo-Hepthalite Andhra -- *Avumkta -- *Pistapura -- *Devarasta -- *Erandapala -- *Kottura -- *Nalas -- *Vakatakas -- East Asia *Liu Song Dynasty *Northern Wei Dynasty -- *Goguryeo -- -Kogasa *Rouran Khanate -- *Baekje -- *Gaya -- *Silla -- *Usan -- *Tamna -- *Japan -- VictorMolinaro (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Southeast Asia *Chenla -- *Champa -- *Funan -- *Pyu City States 'Americas' North America Teotihuacan -- AA1918 Central America South America *Arawak -- *Huari -- *Tiahuanaco -- Game '476' Mod Events #'Rome's last Emperor abdicates power and gives his throne and title to odoacer, king of the Herulii, odoacer sends to Constantinople, the ensign of the Western Roman Empire' #'the Dominium of Suessionum, Begins forming its own small army as the News of the roman emperor abdicating,reach Siagrius' #'the Franks begin expanding their confederation westwards' #'Near the baikal a Small turkish Khanate is founded' Turn *'Let the game Begin' Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo begins to build up its military and also expands North East. King Jangsu secretly plans to eventually unite the other Korean kingdoms below him into Goguryeo. *'Essex:' build up their military and prepare themselve to invade Kent. The king plan to put himself as king of all England. *'East Roman Empire:' after the fall of rome, and the return of the ensign's to the eastern empire, many catholics begin fleeing into the Eastern Stronger empire, the Sassanid empire are asked for truce until the situation of the West is fixed,while this, troops to keep the only ally from the empire in the west are sented to suessionum, military is updated and a small colony is made in Crimea 477 Mod Events #'the Gepids begin Expanding their Influence into northern dacia' #'in northern africa the Mauretanian remnants expand westwards up to the atlantic' #'in central asia another turkish khanate forms and make some attacks in the north of the gupta and east of the Sassanids' #'the Sassanids accept the truce as the military begins focusing in the east' #'in northern south america a small tribal confederation forms from the arawaks' #'in roman britannia the roman population continues fleeing to armorica,Suessionum and the other kingdoms in the western europe' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Japan:' The nation keep expanding through the north of the Island, while the Emperor seeks a united goverment. He requested all Daimios to go to Kyoto to the Kyoto Goverment Conference, were he hopes all of them will put the power on him, or at least in some Daimio. A fleet arrives at Goguryeo were a trade agreement is requested. **'Goguryeo Diplomacy:' King Jangsu of Goguryeo accepts Japan's trade agreement offer. *'Essex: '''declare war on Kent and invade the small kingdom. A army of Kent is defeated and our army begun to move toward the Kent capital. *'East Roman Empire: the empire expands southwards into the southern area of arabia through the red sea, and the crimean colony expands northwards and the military is builded up incase of any barbarian intrusion into Imperial lands 478 Mod events *'''The gepids halt their expansion into dacia and launch an attack into roman dalmatia taking over the nation with little difficulty, Julius nepos flees to greece and pleeds for zeno's aid to recover dalmatia. *'The franks Continue their expansion into Germania and meet not resistence while the Ripuarians expand into Denmark meeting with the danish, the Suevic's launch an attack an invade western Cantabria.' *'While this the Burgundian invade Southern Galia and take Massilia as the Capital of their kingdom, threatening the Herulii sovereignity.' *'In eastern Asia the Turkish Khanate expans Westward.' *'in central asia the Kazakh khanate expands southwards.' *'In the americas the Arawak confederacy Expands along the Maracaibo lake and parts of northern venezuela after the many tribes join the Confederation'. Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex: '''we consolidate our gain and continue to invade Kent to overthrow the king there and take control of the kingdom and their ressource. '''I am not a specialist of this era, can I completely defeat Kent in one long war?' *'yeah, you can pending in how long the war wants to go, for you i think ten years or 8 would be enough to completely defeat the Kent army completeley 'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Japan:' Keeps expanding to north, while Kyoto Conference seems to have not results, however it still hapenning. Major clans start militarizing itself. *'East Roman Empire:' the Empire continue its Southern expansion into Arabian Red sea coast, the military is builded up an the Vassalization of Armenia begins in the north, the colony of Crimea Expands and Christinism Begins to be pushed in the Western europe, the aid to the Suessionum Kingdom continues and an offer of Vassalization is sented to them,Zeno Accepts Nepos offer 479 Mod Events *'The Gepids Launch a surprise attack as the East Roman Empire shows its support to the Roman Remnant on Dalmatia' *'The Ripuar franks Continue Expanding into Denmark and into Eastern Germania,but their Peers in the South the Salian Franks enter in conflict as Both attempt to Take an area of Germany' *'Suessionum Agrees to Be Vassals of the Eastern Roman Empire, as the Threat of the Frankish is Still present in Siagrius Mind' *'Kent continues to fall at Hands of Essex,But Essex army despite loyal are uncertain of which could be the advantage of taking Kent' *'The Roman Population on Mauretania Expands southwards ' *'at the refusal of the Burgundians to leave Narbonensis, the Herulii Declare war and attack the Burgundian Kingdom of Massilia' *'The Suevi Enforce their Power of Northern Hispania' *'The Khanate of the Kazakh expands Southeast wards along the Sassanid Border' *'The Rouran Khanate falls into civil dissarray after the last Khan is Killed in a Tribal conflict' *'The Frisian and Saxon Kingdoms fall in Dissarray,aswell as the allamanii' *'in America, Teotihuacan and The Arawak Confederation Expand' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex: '''The king saw that many soldiers are fighting without motivation and promise them more lands and wealth if Kent is taken. The King tell his people that England must be united and that the destiny of Essex is to rule England. Many attempt of corruption are use on enemy general and lord to make them join us in exchange of keeping their position when we will win. *'East Roman Empire:' with surprise the attack from the gepids is responded with a little difficult at expulsing them from the lands of the empire, despite this the success is notable as many legions push away the german tribes from the empire domains,the expansion in the south continues 480 Mod events *'Burgundy continues its war against the herulii''' *'most of Mesoamerica falls into civil disarray after the Mayan alliances loss power' *'the gepids fail to stop the byzantine army to recover dalmatia' *'Essex continues its occupation kent, with outstanding success' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex:' The progression in Kent continue and many nobles and general are bride to join our great kingdom. The king personally visit many captured settlements and tell the people to accept Essex authority and join the military as milita to help overthrow the king. *'East Roman Empire:' the troops from the Empire continue their success at Dalmatia and dacia as the Forces lead a the war against the gepids while the colony in crimea expand northwards, and The expansion Southwards on arabia continues and the vassalization of Armenia while the Infrastructure military and Economy begins to be builded up 481 Mod Events *'the Gepids continue their ravaging and invasions at Northern Moesia and Dalmatia' *'in Kent the King abdicates and flees to Suessionum where he settles and meets with local government' *'the Mayan kingdom of Chichen Itza Returns from the Civil dissarray and takes parts of western yucatan, and Develop small ship capable of Long term travel (up to Cuba and Jamaica) while this tecnology begins settling among the Locals' *'the Arawak Confederations begins to be lead by an unknown born man in OTL cartagena who becomes king of the Arawaks with the wish to expand the empire' *'the Kazakh khanate expands southwards, aswell as the Sibir Khanate' *'the Franish Invade the Saxon kingdoms in northern Europe, while in Massilia the greatest sea battle occurs since 455 in which the burgundians defeat with the Ostrogothic herulii being forced out of Eastern Narbonensis' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North. *'Essex: '''The king of Essex enter in the capital of Kent where he is crown king of the Kent kingdom. we continue to consolidate our authority on Kent and as promise, the soldiers who fight till the end are offered lands. *'East Roman Empire:the empire launches a final strike at the New Gepid capital in dalmatia in zara, in which the king of the gepids,Gunderit is killed in the city, while his troops flee north to their original lands, and after the battle of Sirmium, the Remaining Gepid army is destroyed and the Kingdom becomes a vassal and lost all of its coastal territories, while this Nepos' Kingdom reborns though with less land that he originally had, he becomes the Imperator dalmatiorum, while the stolen gold from the territories returns to their owner, militar build up and infrastructural and economic build up aswell, and the colony in crimea expand aswell as the Region of Arabia *Gepid Kingdom: the Kingdom begins Military buildup and infrastructural and economic revamping, expansion North Eastwards begin 482 Mod events *'''the Franks Expand southwards into Allamanii aswell as the Burgundians *'the Silingi Tribes in Southern Hispania fall in disarray, Impulsing the Suevi to Gain land from them' *'Mauretania launches an attack at southern Hispania invade OTL Gibraltar' *'Armenia agrees vassalization from the byzantines' *'the Arawak Kingdom expands westwards reaching OTL Monteria state in colombia' *'The Kazakh Invade Eastern Persia forming a separate kingdom' *'the Turkish Khanate take over parts of the Rouran Khanate' Turns *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. *'Essex: '''continue to build our military and gain full control of what was Kent land, what remain of their force is intgrated in our force. Sussex is approached with a alliance is exchange of our ''protection. *'East Roman Empire:' the empire continues expanding southwards into Arabia, while the military,infrastructure,and economy begins to builded up, several roads are made to connect small towns in the arabian coastline, and while this Essex is asked an alliance,Crimea is Expanded 483 Mod Events *'in Britannia, a Roman-Brittonic kingdom forms, the Kingdom of Dumnonia in Cornualles, Supported by Siagrius Kingdom in the Gaul' *'Sussex refuses the alliance but agrees on the possibility of a warm diplomatic connection between both nations' *'in Persia, the Kazakh Kingdom begins to be pushed away from persia as the Sassanid army succedes in several battles in the frontier' *'the Kingdom of Arawak Expands taking most of Northern colombia, with ease as many tribes join the Kingdom or are forced to join' *'in Mexico, the Mayan states in dissarray are invaded by a stronger chichen itza, and its Newly discovered Naval technology, and in late of the year some boats arrive at Cuba discovering the island to the Mexicans' *'The Burgundians take alot of land from the allamanii, aswell as the Gauls from suessionum, but the Frankish Focus in the Saxons and frisians aswell as the Germanic tribes in the west, the Suevs take a great portion of OTL portugal from the silingi ' *'the Rouran Khanate divides into three and great areas of it fall under turkish control' Turn *'Essex:' agree to the Byzantine alliance. The Abandonned city of Londonium begun to be resettle and rebuild to serve as a capital. Despite the failed attempt to get Sussex in our sphere, the king keep hope to vassalise it one day. *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Harbours are improved, and more ships are built. *'Visigoths:' the army is move against the silingi. The military is build up and the navy is improved. *'East roman empire: '''Expansion southwards into arabia begins and the crimean colony expands northwards, while this an invasion is made in Gades and Malaca, military economy and infrastructure is build up we are thankfull of essex accepting the alliance 484 Mod events *'in Europe the allamanii finally end their kingdom as frankish burgundian and soissons invade their territories''' *'Silingi begin crumbling as the armies of the byzantines suevs and Visigoths' *'the Kazakh Expand into the north while Invade parts of Persia, despite the Sassanids keeping control of it' *'Dumnonia expands Eastwards through the Coast' *'the Frisian and saxons join into a powerfull kingdom to stop Frankish invasions ' *'The Chichen itza found a city in Cuba expanding the Maya culture through the ocean for the first time' *'The arawak seize their expansion and begin falling into dissarray' *'the turkish expand in what remains of the Rouran' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Few new towns are built. *'Essex: '''continue to improve relation with Sussex and build the navy. '''Why did much of England is black, wasn`t several established Anglo and Saxon kingdoms? ' *'well yeah, but most of them are small kingdom in civil war or tribal and unable to put up major defense, take advantage of that' *'East Roman Empire: '''Expansion into arabia Continues aswell as the expansion of Crimea, while this military infrastructure and economy are build up, while in Syria a surprissing event occurs, the sassanids launch an attack and take damascus, the news shocks the Romans who declare war to the Sassanid Persia, and move the troops to Mesopotamia and northern arabia 485 Mod events *'Persia's attack to the Roman Palestina and Syrian domains result a failure, as the Roman troops launch their counter attack at Mesopotamia, seize and take ctesifonte taking it for rome''' *'in Constantinople the emperor Zeno begins moving coalition troops from dalmatia and Gepidia aswell as the Suession troops' *'the Frankish King Clovis launches an attack to unify northern gaul under one frankish ruler' *'Chichen itza expand into cuba and the mayan Peninsula' *'the Turkish continue their Expansion at the Rouran Khanate' *'the Kazakh expansion in persia grows as the armies present is withdraw to fight the Roman troops' *'Suevs expansion on southern Hispania continues ' Turn *'Essex': expand in the unorganised kingdom of East Anglia and quickly subdue some small village, Many peasants welcome this stability as the king of Essux promise them to protect them from the raid. The nvy continue to be expand to protect the island from the Frankish. London become the official capital of the kingdom and the king move in. *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. *'Visigoths:' continue expanding in Hispania, careful of not attacking the Suevs yet. *'East Roman Empire:' the empire Continues fighting in the east against the Persians as the empire Continues pushing the Sassanid troops away from Roman Syria as the remnants of Persian troops are pushed away, while this Ctesiphon is sieged and after 3 months of siege falls at hands of the Roman army, while this failure the Emperor of Persia flees to the front in the caucasus,were he is killed after his armies flee's from the battle, the Expansion in arabia continues aswell as the one in Crimea and Bætica, Military,economy, and infrastructure are build up '486' Mod Events *'The Crysis in persia Grows as the Emperor (Shah) dies in the battle of Urmia at hands of Roman troops, with the East under tribal Kazakh control and the West under Roman Occupation, the Empire divides into Four Main regions with their respective governors and the Son of the shah as their titular emperor.' *'the Silingi Groups in Southern Spain Continue to fall under Suevic and Visigothic control but manage to keep a Small Kingdom centered Emerita Augusta (Merida) with an outlet to the atlantic under the control of Amalaric' *'Chichen Itza continues Expanding into the other small Mayan states in Civil dissarray and into Cuba' *'the Rouran Western Khanate Stabilizes under one Man' *'The Franks Launch an Invasion of Frisian-Saxon kingdom' *'in Seleucia, the Nestorians Execute their Council in the Eastern Roman Empire despite the downfall of the Persians' *'Small resistence is found by the Romans in Arabia but not enough to stop the Expansion in Roman lands' *'the Arawak kingdom on Cartagena Expands Westwards' *'a Tiphoon hits the Chinese - Korean coastal regions' Turn *'Essex:' continue to push north and subdue the kingdom of East Anglia. The king arrive in his new land like a hero who announce that he will bring stability to the land. The king give the time to his soldiers to rest but secretly prepare the invasion of the Calchvynydd kingdom and surround Sussex to put pressure on it. *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Goguryeo also cleans up the damage caused by the typhoon and rebuilds the damaged areas. *'East Roman Empire: '''the battling on Persia continues as the Kingdom falls into dissarray, and pushing troops manage to seize Northern arabia from the persians and the troops now have free pass over much of Mesopotamia, with this under control of the Romans, the Resistence yet continues in the East as many of the Militar leaders have fleed to the Eastern borders to form their own resistance,Expansion on Crimea continues aswell as southwards into Arabia, and Christians begin settling in the conquered regions, the military, economy, and army are build up 487 Mod events *'Persia finally colapses after the King's son dies betrayed by one of his friends, declaring himself shah of persia''' *'the Silingian Kingdom of Emerita augusta begin forming their Military as fear of an Visigothic intrusion begins' *'the Suevs began christianizing as the King see's that god has leaded him to take half of Hispania' *'Arabian tribes in the Southern Regions of the Penninsula begin forming a defense to push the Byzantines out of their lands' *'the Arawaks continue organizing their kingdoms on northern Southamerica' *'the Franks campaining in northern Europe manage to take with some success in the south of Frisia and Saxonia, but going further north becomes impossible due to a harsh winter and more Troops from the saxons' *'the Danish threatened by the Ripuar franks in the south unite under one man in central Jutlandia' *'Chichen itza's progress continues as the small fleet continues to grow and trade between cuba's settlement and mainly continues' *'Tikal Stabilizes and begins building its own fleet and army to defend from the other mayans in crysis' *'The Turkish Khanate expands south into Central Rouran Khanate' *'Eastern Persia Receives alot of refugees from Sassanid Persia,many settling in the south' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Rebuilding continues and infrastructure is improved. *'Essex': continue to to expand north and build five new ships for the navy. London continue to be build up and many of the Roman structure left behind are repair but most of them are a mistery for anyone. The few people who are not Christian are target for conversion. *Vandals: Begins buildup of its millitary., mainly its navy. Ponders an invasion of Iberia. *'East Roman Empire:' after the campaign in Persia ends the Annexion of Mesopotamia, and Western Persia is completed and the rest becomes vassal of the Empire, while this Priests are sented to the Courts of the Germanic kings in Western Europe and North africa to bring them back to Christendom, and Expansion of Crimea and Arabia continues, military is build up, aswell as infrastructure and economy 488 'Mod events' *'the Silingi, continue organizing as the Kingdom has Almost no land, and they wish to recover their loses from the Visigoths and Suevs' *'Burgundy Launches a Second attack to the Ostrogoths leaded by Odoacer occupying Mediolanum (Milan)' *'the Danish Expand Northwards as The Ripuar franks threat them' *'the Turkish Khanate expand south' *'Tikal and Chichen Itza continue expanding and Working Their Navies' *'The Arawak Kingdoms continue Expanding' *'Franks succed in taking the Frisian and Saxons' 'Turn' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Rebuilding continues and infrastructure is improved. *'Essex: '''the ¨great¨ city of London continue to be return to its former glory to represent the superiority of the kingdom of Essex on over all the other Anglo-saxon kingdom. Seeing the success of the Byzantine empire, the king begun to slowly adopt some of their system. Some small villages are taken under the protection of Essex in the north. *'East Roman Empire:' the Success in the Persian front Brings Glory and the Emperor Zeno dies of Pneumonia after Returning from Persia's New Border, the Emperor Title Comes to the Hand of a Young Military Called Flavius Justinus Who Becomes Justinus I of the Romans,he Soons See's The Opportunity to open trading with the Eastern Empires mainly with India, through the Provinces of Mesopotamia and Arabia Parta, while this Military,infrastructure and Economy are build up, and Expansion into Sarmatia in crimea continues as well as expansion southwards in Arabia 489 *'The Burgundians Stop at venice as many attempts fail into taking the city''' *'Venice declares independence from the ostrogoths taking advantage from the Burgundian Invasion' *'the Arawak Continue Expanding as Much as the siling organize' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Rebuilding continues and infrastructure is improved. *'Essex': continue to free some village at the north in the OTL region of Norwich from anarchy. The Byzantine model continue to be follow as a slow centralisation continue despite resistence from the nobles. *'East Roman Empire:' the Empire continues expanding through arabia in order to Convert the pagans in its lands and to access the gold mines in the lands, the military is build up as well as the navy and the Infrastructure and Economy 490 *'Venice manage to Hold as the Odoacer's empire collapse and falls under Further division' *'Catholic revolts Begin in Rome as the People of Rome demand to be under a Christian Ruling a not under the hand of a Pagan' *'the Arawak Continue their tribal expansion through the surrounding regions' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Rebuilding continues and infrastructure is improved. New towns are also built. *'Essex: '''continue to make little expansion but most of the attention is bring to continue the assimilation of some of the Byzantine system. *'Roman Empire:' Seeing the gothic inability to keep rome under its protection,troops of the empire are put on the command of seizing rome to the empire,while this Arabs in the south are christianized slowly and the province of crimea is reorganized, military, economy, and infrastructure is build up,egypt expands towards south through the nile 491 *'Venice Enters the Roman-Gothic war to gain land and to form a strong alliance''' *'The romans Revolters now aided by the byzantium become stronger' *'Arawak expansion continues' *'In central Arabia Pagan City state arise in the face of the roman threat' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. *'Essex: '''continue to slightly push north and conquer some small village.. *'East Roman Empire:' in the Empires Heart Flavius Justinus falls ill after a battle Agains Persian Rebels in Ctesiphon, while this the armies in italy continue aiding the Burgundian and Venetians armies to ravage the goths of Odoacer's army, by the end of the year Rome is Taken and the Pope is now fully free to Speak in the Voice of the Roman Catholicism Military is Build up aswell and economy, the organization of the arabian provinces begin with its division in Arabia Petraea, Arabia Deserta and Arabia Felix 492 *'Venice and Burgundian Armies defeat the Gothics in the north''' *'The Romans Claim Flavius Justinus as His Emperor' *'Arawaks Continue expanding' *'In central Arabia a Monoteistic Influence begins to grow but there is still alot of Reluctance against the Roman Religion' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Goguryeo also expands North. *'Essex:' continue to take some grounds from the weak neighbors and increase the king influence in the region who begun to preach that he is the real king of all England. Kebt is prepare to be formally integrate in Essex next year after being our vassal during 11 years. *'Saxony:' Builds up the navy and, to a lesser extent, the army. Saxon raiders begin appearing on Britannic shores, holding whole towns for ransom, and claiming valuable pieces of metalwork before slipping away in their well-constructed ships (Guess who were the anscestors of the vikings). *''I have a question, can I play as Venedi-Aesti tribes? '' *'You can as far as you don't prettend to over expand to fast. Russia isn't going to be yours in less than a hundred years.Sine dei gloriem (talk) 02:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC)' *'East Roman Empire:' the Empire Begins organizing the Provinces in Arabia, as Arabia Petraea, Arabia Persica, and Arabia Deserta, and in Persia as Assyria, Armenia, and Persio Citerior.the Military is Built up and the Economic trade grows in Constantinople.Flavius Justinus is Crowned emperor of Rome, as He visits the City. he Is crowned by the Pope. While this he as well Imposes a Iuris Romanum, which means any citizen within the empire that has cooperated with the Rulling of Byzantium may gain the citizenship of rome and its advantage, whether if he is Roman or German in Origin.Expansion in Egypt Southern Coast Begins. and Iulios Nepos is Croned Emperor of the West, Being the Acting Pretor of Mauretania,and Italy as well as Direct Ruler of Dalmatia. 493 *'The Odoacer's War is over, as the Armies of Rome,Venetia, and Burgundia, defeat the armies of Odoacer in Ravenna, he is Brought to Constantinople where he face trial, He's found guilty by the Christian Jury, and Sent to Exile in Lesbos, Where he is Killed by a Christian Citizen Shouting the Phrase in latin of "Deus magni est!, Nobis Salvatore Mundi,Delenda Haec Pestis in terra quae in Caelo" - God is great, our saviour of the world,Kill these Pests in earth as in the Heavens.' *'The ostrogoths see a chance of taking the Penninsula Fastly Seizing the Northern Region of Venetia and The eastern territories of Burgundia,He Soon requests aid from the Visigoths, Who agree to Aid them as seeking to Expand their ruling in Burgundia' *'Clovis I King of the Frankish Marries with With Clotild of Burgundy. this Ensures the Entrance of The frankish in the wars against the Visigoths.' *'the Arawak Expanding kingdoms at cost of other tribes within the region continues.' *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Goguryeo also expands North. *'Essex:' all expansion are stop to solidify the king power over their new subject and allow the knight to return home and make children. Further expansions are to restart in 495, during this time, new settlement has to be establish and conquer settlements receive loyal administrator. *'Roman Empire:' The Ostrogoth arisal in the north causes fear among the Roman population in italy and Dalmatia fearing that the ostrogoths may try to take over dalmatia and all of the penninsula, but further more the Hispanian population of Bætica fears more as the visigoth kingdom shows its aid to the Ostrogoths,but an event in Africa changes the fear as the Vandal King Gunthamund launches a raiding in Cyrenaica forcing the Emperor Flavius to declare war against the Vandal kingdom. 494 *'Gunthamunds war is unlikely,but he begins a war with the Roman Empire title taken by Flavius in Rome after ceremony,he after only two decades of Germanic occupation declares that Rome shall never fall again.' *'Clovis Franks declare full war against the Visigoths and the Ostrogoths leaving no other choice than the Clovis entering Burgundian land to Invade the ostrogoth nation in Northern italy.' *'the Arawak expansion in northern Colombia and Venezuela now reaches the Panamanian Isthmus as a small fleet of boatships reach the city of Eastern parts of panama.' *'the King of Chichen itza acaotl dies of an Unknown disease Ameyal I his son continues his work on the Penninsula and the Fleet of boatships reaches the number of 60 and the Island of Citlalinatl (Isla Juventud) is discovered by the Maya's' *'Tikal launches a war against the zapotec tribes in eastern honduras and nicaragua. the war is lead by Cuauhtzin I of Tikal.' Emerita: The Silingi Kingdom of Emerita is established and we centralize the goverment and build up the millitary. Invesetments are also made to trade once peace returns. *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built, and some new towns are established. *'Essex: '''Seeing the success of Rome, we further centralize the power and continue to replace the few nobles that are doing a bad job. The expansion is planned for next year with several knight send to gain knowledge of the situation around. **'Dal Riata D:' We offer an alliance **'Essex D: we accept the alliance but request that you dont expand in English area, we garantee if you accept to not expand in Scottish land. **'Dal Riata D: '''This seem like a good land offer? **'Essex D: 'we accept *'Dal Riata: 'Begins to centralize the governmant. Expands farther south into Ireland, and East and South into Great Britain. A law is passed making a minimum amount of soldiers a duke can send to the king in times of war, but the larger the amount sent the more tax exempt the duke is. The navy begins to be built up, and harbors begin being built all around the Scottish Isles. *'Saxony: A group of raiders establish a small colony on the English coast near OTL Hartlepool. In OTL Northern Germany, the government of the myriad tribes is centralized to Treva (OTL Hamburg), in an attempt to unite the peoples of Saxony under a single banner. Naturally, many of the tribes take to this idea very little, and begin moving away politically from the Saxony confederation. The High King of Saxony sends out two messages. The first is a call to arms, in case the issue of Saxon unification is taken to the battle-field. The second is for the southern Anglic tribes (in OTL central Denmark) to join the Saxon confederation. With a unified Saxon/Anglic kingdom, the Saxons could become a major regional power. *'Roman Empire:' the empire military, navy and economy are built up as for the first few years Rome is finally ruled by a Roman emperor. In the south the vandals lose the battle of Hippo and constantine rendering a withdrawal, the vandals lead by gunthamund enter Mauretania reaching the Pillars of Hercules where they with the remnants of their fleet invading southern lusitania from the Suevs, with their entrance to spain they enter the war with the visigoths lead by the Franks seeking themselves for a new empire. While this in Rome a familiar of Flavius is crowned as Imperator Romanorum Occidentalis, being ruler of Italy, Dalmatia, Africa,Numidia, and Baetica. the war is over in africa and finally ruling on africa is asserted or returned to its almost previous state, yet concern of the roman italy continues fearing that the Ostrogoths may take over northern italy and attack the Roman Part of the penninsula. * 495 *'With the Vandals ousted from Africa and re-entering Spain and with the wars between the Germans many Romans see with hope the future in which their nation will arise once again and greater than ever before, even more this is impulsed by the expansion of the Eastern Empire in the East, Arabia, and Persia' *'Iulius Nepos ask the Emperor, Flavius, to make Dacia an independent kingdom under Western Protection,Flavius doesn't pronounces itself yet.' *'Gunthamunds entrance into Spain is rather chaotic forcing the Suevs out of Southern Lusitania and threatening Emerita and Roman Bætica but with the entrance to the war of Gothic Gaul. The Goths have managed to take over most of Burgundian Italy but have lost their own territories at Frankish hands, yet the Visigoths have gained great territories from the Burgundian narbonensis and war seems to continue.' *'The Angles agree with the Saxons offer but are still reluctant to join so easily to a kingdom.' *'The Mayans expansion on the Antilles continue as Chichen Itza grows and as Tikal becomes open to trade from the south and the north.' *'The Arawak city states growth surprisingly continues towards Panama and Eastern Venezuela'. *'Slavic peoples begin to enter Eastern Germany and the Northern Balkans into Dacia displacing the Gepids and causing some' concern to Rome. ' *'Dal Riata: 'Continues to expand to the East, and to the Northern Isles. Begins a campaign in Ireland and manages to take over about half of the Northwest Irish province. Sends trade ships far and wide, even across the known world to the legendary land of Northern Spain (lol) and opens up trade with many Germanic tribes. Continues to build up the military, but particularly the navy, and builds four war galleys and three triremes. The king founds a national Druidic Church to advise the king in spiritual matters. Begins a program to promote having many children to support the army and eastward colonization. *'Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. *'Essex: '''further expand in the south west area of England, many lands and small villages are claim, the centralization continue without removing all the power of the nobility. More druidic temples are build along the way in the conquered area. *'Questions:' #'Is Essex Celtic or Anglo-Saxon'? #'Isn't Essex still Druidic?' '''I would say Saxon, however, this kingdom seem to not even exist in 495 and if I read well, it had been established in 527, for the Chuch, it is not there yet.Rdv65 (talk) 21:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Essex ' Its saxon, its German tribal religions and it didn't existed before, but due to the lack of nations in the existing Post Roman britain we had to add some nations that would eventually come out and per se the saxons would have been here before, but under much more tribalized organizations.Sine dei gloriem (talk) 21:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Another fact is that Due to being more influenced by germanic and Christian religions Essex and Kent would probably be separated from any sort of organized religion as of yet. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 21:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Eastern Roman Empire: The military is built up, as well as economy and infrastructure in a campaign to lead the empire into the glory of its predecessor. while this the said events in dacia show little concern to the emperor who gives the title of Magister militum of Eastern dalmatia an illyria to Nepos in order to appeace him, Christianization of Arabia continues. 496 The war in Spain lead by the Vandals against the Visigoths proves succesfull as parts of Toletum and Cantabria are taken pushing for the Visigoths to change their view towards Spain and leaving /gaul within their ruling at hand of the Frankish and the Burgundians, the Ostrogoth advance is put an end as coalition forces defeat them in the battle of Mediolanum. The Mayan expansion continues towards the Antilles and the Arawak expansion continues to the Isthmus. The slavs in the Balkans pushing south the gepids continue growing as well as eastern germany. but the advance is slowed as the germans and gepids fight them back or vassalize them Essex: '''continue to push in the south west area of England, annexing several village and establishing three. The Saxon colony is discovered and the settlemnt is ask to join Essex as the noble send there do not know the owner of the village while seeing difference in the culture. To unify the people, a organized duridic religion is attempt but meet few success. '''Dal Riata: '''Continues expanding to the East, and manages to conquer the Northwest Irish Province, and manages to take the coast of the two provinces to the immediate south. The National Druidic Church finds that colonists in the Highlands and mainlanders in Ireland believe very diffirent things, and the National Druidic Church begins the official deities of Dal Riata. Builds three tiremes. '''Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Eastern Roman Empire: 'the military is built up navy expands and the conversion of Arabs continues, fears of an intervension on italy continue and nepos seem to be happy with the deal, Expansion northwards starts as the emperor seeks to show concern on the Dacian Slavs arrival.and Expansion soutwards in egypt continues '''Dacia:'Expands Westwards towards venice and Pannonia,Military is built up. '''Western Roman Empire: the Expansion of Roman africa southwards begins and military and navy are built up, rome is fortified in the case of the goths over expanding towards south. 497 The Vandals end in stalemate with the Visigoths as their siege of Tarracona proves unable to take it, great parts of the Iberian penninsula of the Visigoths is under Vandal occupation but it seems the Vandal luck has run out, yet Visigothic Gaul is occupied by the Frankish and are retaken by the Burgundians the Ostrogoths continue loosing land more more until their holdings are only small outposts and cities surrounded by Burgundian and Venetian armies The Mayan expansion continues towards the Antilles and the Arawak expansion continues to the Isthmus. The Slavs in the Balkans continue growing as well as Eastern Germany, but the advance is slowed as the Germans and Gepids fight them back, now with the aid of Rome their chances seem to grow and the Slavs begin focusing on Scythia, territories under Gothic influence, the Diaspora of Sarmatia begins with the movements now focusing on the Maeotis sea. Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Essex: '''continue to expand west and centralize, the navy is build up because of the fear that the chaos in Europe report by our merchant force many wave of Germanic people to try settle our territory. '''Dal Riata: '''Manages to take all of the wester-Irish province currently under attack and more of the eastern one. Continues to expand to the East, and large naval bases are built in the Isles. The Nation Drudic Church continues to centralize the gods, and about a quarter of the gods become official so far. '''Saxons: After two years of skirmishing (sorry, I was at summer camp for the last week or so and couldn't post), a combined force of Angles and Saxons attack the western dissenters... ... and are defeated handily. Seeing the success of the rebellion, more and more tribes begin to break away. Fortunately, the central and eastern tribes stay loyal to the High-Chief, and manage to reunite some of the western tribes in a short but brutal military campaign. Meanwhile, a fairly independant but still loyal chieftain named Halsax manages to run the Abodrites out of a fairly large chunk of land in the name of the High-Chief. The High-Chief immediately orders Halsax to draft men from the new plot of land and send them westward. *'Saxon Diplomacy:' We wish for the newly-allied Angles to attempt to convince their northern cousins, the Danes and the Jutes, to join our confederation. *'Dal Riatan Diplomacy: '''I would assume that the Angles would be us? *'Saxon Diplomacy: Nope, the Angles were a confederation of tribes living in south-central Denmark. They migrated to Britannia along with the Saxons and many other tribes, lending their name to your people, the Anglo-Saxons. I'm sending a communication to mod-controlled Anglia. But while I'm at it, we offer reduced tariffs at our ports in exchange for the same. *'''Dal Riata: '''We accept. '''Byzantine Empire: The War of the Goths continues surprising and causing some fear within the Romans, but for now the major concern has become to keep the Slavs outside the territories under Roman control or suzerainity, while this expansion northwards continues as the Slavs begin to settle in Scythia.The military and navy are built up. Western Roman Empire: Expansion in Roman Africa continues as well some fortifications on Neapolis, Rheggium and Aiaccium in Italia and in Carthage, Hippo and Constantina in Africa. Military and navy are upgraded; expansion continues as well in Pannonia. Dacia: Christianity begins to grow in the kingdom as the previous king dies and Athalwolf I become the first Christian king to rule over the Dacians who continue their expansion and assimilation of the remaining Slavs north of the kingdom; military is built up. Persia: Plans to start a war against the Kazan and begins as the Shah dies and is followed by a Christian, Shah Julius Arcadius Gnaeus, who calls to expand the empire to the east retake the land previously under their control. Military is built up, and navy expands. WOW! WAIT! A Christian Shah with an EXTREMELY Latin name ruling ancient Persia? WTF?! Inferal (talk) 05:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) A foreign ruler, taking power, backed by the region power in a nation defeated by both romans and kazakhs, and forced to be vassal. So yeah. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) 498 The Vandal ruling on Hispania continues, as they loot the last loyal cities to the Visigoths in Hispania, The Visigoths now turn their eyes on Aquitaine their only remaining hold out, which is recovered from the Franks, in the end the war is between the Franks and Visigoths after the Burgundians recover most of Northern Italy and the Ostrogoths keep most of Northcentral Italy while Venice keep its small territories. The Suevs become allies of the Vandals in order to secure their land from them. The Mayan expansion continues towards the Antilles and the Arawak expansion continues to the Costa Rican border and up to Venezuela. The Slavs in Scythia find themselves in problems as they meet the remnants of once great empire: the Hunnic Empire. They soon fight each other over the lands that neither own at all. The Slavs in the West and the Huns in the East, the last ones backed by the Scythian tribes whom are eager to keep some autonomy from both. Dal Riata: '''Manages to take the better part of the Eastern Irish province, and continues to colonize eastward while focusing in the north, managing to colonize Orkney. The navy continues to expand and at this point has the strongest navy in Northern Europe. The National Druidic Church manages to have the list of official deities about half done, and begins working on having official rituals. ''Mods, would you mind giving the Saxons their new territory in the west? Jontiben (talk) 22:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC)'' ''Where,to be exact in which region. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC)'' '''Saxons: Many of the rebellious coastal tribes to the west are captured by an allied Saxon army complemented by the Eastern draftees, and this brings many of the more inland tribes to heel. Soon they are surrendering in droves. Though the rebellion still lives on in the extreme south-west, its fate is sealed. Meanwhile, colonists on ships reach south-eastern Picti (around OTL Alnmouth), and establish a small colony. In the north of the homeland, many of the Angle tribes are absorbed into the Saxon confederacy. Though the peasants in these tribes are either content or even happy at the absorbation, many of the upper classmen and nobles grumble about the percieved loss of their cultural and political identity (losses that are completely imaginary, as 1; the Saxons are not a single people and have no way to, or reason for, forcing their culture upon a new peoples, and 2; as stated above, the Saxons are not a single people, and each tribe inside the confederation remains almost as independant as it would be outside of the confederation. *'Saxon Dip: '''We request a formal military alliance with Dal Riata. *'Dal Riatan D: GTFO out of Alnmouth or we cancel our trade deal, embargo you, cut of diplomatic ties, and denounce you, as OTL Alnmouth is in our part of the agreed border dividing Britain. *'''Essex D: leave the island and we promise to support your claim on the continent politically and militarely if we can afford some divsions. Category:Orbis Terrarum Map Game Category:Early Middle Ages Map Games Category:Map game Category:Pre 1900 Map Games